Once Upon A Time, I Knew You
by Tora Tangaroa
Summary: ABANDONED


Once upon a time, I knew you PG-13 One Shot 

0000000000000000000000

Mirai Jinzouningen Juuhachi-gou remembers someone from her past, before she became an android. No one else from her past, except him. Why has their destiny's become intertwined?

0000000000000000000000

Minato Ankianfea walked down the street, a backpack draped across her shoulder. Her shoulder length corn silk hair blowing in the wind. Minato was going to the mountains. Her brother twin brother, Komadori was already waiting there for here. Her crystal blue eyes were looking at the street, but she would look up every now and then to see her surroundings. Once she got to the mountains, which would take her only about thirty more minutes, she would fly there by copter. There was a man waiting at he edge of the mountain.

She and her brother had called him after they received a piece of mail from him. She opened up the mail that they got from him, and reread it.

_Dear Mr. Komadori and Ms. Minato Akinafea,_

_My name is Doctor Taro Gero. The reason I have sent you this letter is because I need you help with some information I have been trying to gather for the past 25 years._

_I am a Scientist and Doctor and I have been doing experiments trying to find a way to cure many various diseases. And every time I have tried to find a cure I get very close but I always run into the same problem. The people that have agreed to let me test on them all have different reactions! None bad, just different. The people I test on have had previous diseases, and I am able to cure some with one cure, and others with another! And there is only one different these people have, one is male, while the other is female._

_So what I have figured out is that there is something in the human body that differences between males and females, but it isn't hormones or the ability to carry babies. What I think is that it has to do with something in the Deoxyribonucleic Acid. So I knew that I had to find out the answer to this before I could release my findings to the public, and I needed two people to help me. And to test is, I needed two people who shared the same Mitochondrial DNA and very similar, if not the same DNA to see how they reacted, and of course they had to be of the opposite sex._

_I thought my search had landed me into a dead end, but (I hit myself every time that I didn't think of this earlier!) that I needed twins. And that's where you two come in! I did some research into people who were about 18, twins, brother and sister, don't smoke or do drugs, and have no permanent physical injuries or mental problems. And I only found a few results. I contacted each pair and asked for their help in the same letter I have sent you. I would very appreciate it if you didn't show anyone this letter, for they might wont to find me and steal my findings._

_I will send you the money you need to get here if you want and you will be rewarded very heavily if you participate. I have already sent letters to Identical Twins that have the same DNA, and now I need one pair of Fraternal Twins to test my theory. If you would like more information, please call me. If you do wish to have a part in history, I will let you know this, the medicines that you will be taking do not have any negative side affects, so there is no problem with them, I just wish to understand how to help people, and for that, I need your help._

_Sincerely, Taro M. Gero_

Minato and her brother called and set up a time to meet him. He asked for them not to tell their parents where they were going as to not wanting the parents to find out about this improvement in science, and that everyone will know in the next few weeks should the results be good. Her brother was waiting at the mountain edge for here with this Gero fellow, and once she got there, they would leave.

Minato felt a little bad for not telling her parents what she and her twin were doing, but figured it was for the best. As she walked down the street, she heard a giggle. She looked up to see a little baby, with a navy blue hat on that made it look like he had devil horns.

She slowed her walking as she got closer to the baby, and smiled, its face was all messy with bubbles from the baby's spit. She laughed and got closer, and noticed that the baby had the strangest hair color she had ever seen.

It was very light lavender, almost gray, but it was very beautiful. He looked at her to and she noticed that he had beautiful blue eyes. She took out a napkin from her pocket, and wiped off the baby's drool. It looked at her, and giggled again, she smiled.

Something about this baby, it was like she knew him, or had seen him before. But that couldn't be right, she would have remembered such an interesting baby. It was like she could tell that he was special, more so than other baby's. She took her napkin, and threw it away, then kissed the baby on the head, and left.

As she did she noticed a man with black spiky hair that went straight up look at her, then pick up the little baby. "Lets go Trunks" He said. The man help the child close, then turned and started heading off into the direction of Capsule Corp.

000000000000000000000

5 years later

000000000000000000000

It had been five years since Minato and Komadori Akinafea meet with Dr. Taro Gero. Minato, who was now called Juuhachi-gou, and her brother Komadori, now Juunana-gou, had their lives changed forever. What was supposed to help them, changed their lives forever, but not for the better. What the old man had really wanted was to steal their minds, bodies, and willpower.

There was no test. Nobody else there except for a few failed experiments that had died. They felt like fools. Juuhachi-gou only remembered her last few precious moments of being normal. She remembered reading the mail that she had gotten, but not when she got it or who opened it.

She only remembered walking to meet her brother, who's name she couldn't remember either, and she remembered meeting that little boy, and the exact feeling she felt, that something was special about him. She had asked her brother what the last things he remembered were, but he didn't have any memories of who he was, he wasn't even sure if he use to be human.

She would wonder every night what had happened to that little boy. She even had a nightmare about him once. In her dream she was leaving the wreckage of a city, she looked down to the ground and saw his body. That beautiful baby, his eyes stareing up into the bloody red sky from all of the fires.

She would wake up, a scream trying to get its way up her throat. She was sure, is she could, she was be sweating. She always said, that the next battle, she would stop before she kills, to make sure it wasn't him, but when the hunt would start, she would always forget her vow, and that night, she was have the nightmare again. She had once killed a man who looked like him.

Pale lavender hair, the old mans natural gray coming through. She remembered shooting him with a ki blast to the back, and then she saw his face. She had walked up to him, wanting to know is he knew the little boy.

"Do you have a grandson?" She asked, figuring he was to old to be the boy's father, who would be about 3 now. His blue eyes, so much like the baby's, looked up at her, silently pleading for mercy,

"Yes." She was now almost positive that this was the boy's grandfather.

"What is his name?" She asked.

"T..Tr…" He never got to say, as the blood loss affected him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he died.

Juuhachi-gou stepped away from his still body. Shock and grief overcoming her. It had been three years since that incident. She figured the boy would be about five now, able to walk, run, and she always feared that her next victim would be that boy. She also always hoped it wouldn't, but then she would forget when the battle started.

Like Tonight. Tonight she and Juunana-gou were going out to destroy another city. This one was West City. Pretty big, quiet, peaceful. And it was about to have a rude awakening.

The sun had already gone down, and as soon as she and her brother flew down from the sky, people were running. Many people came out at night, thinking it would be better and safer, not knowing it didn't really matter.

What the Jinzouningen would do was wait a couple of months, then attack at night, catching people unprepared. Then wait a couple more months, if not years, till people thought it was safe again to go out at night. 15 minutes after they arrived, most of central West City was demolished.

They would walk around for about 5 more minutes, then leave. Juuhachi-gou got up from where she was sitting, and started walking around. As she was walking, she noticed a little boy. The little boy was running, his short legs trying moving as fast as they could, adrenaline running through his veins, but it was as if he was getting nowhere.

His head was down, trying to fight away the images of death in his eyes, but they wouldn't leave. He gasped, pain rushing to his legs. Juuhachi-gou laughed. He was running! The runners were much more fun than people who stayed in one place. It showed they had spark. A spark she was about to snuff out.

Sometimes she would feel it was a shame, but the reminder of the hunt was still fresh in her mind, and she didn't have any guilt for extinguishing his spark. She raised her finger, not noticing the little boys pale lavender hair, or his wide blue eyes. A blue ki blast formed on the end of her finger, about the size of a pea, and she released the ki, it heading straight for the five year olds heart.

He heard it fire and screamed, hoping it wouldn't hit him. Just then, another ki blast came in and knocked it away. The backlash from the blasts made the boy fall, his eyes clenched shut. A figure flew down from the sky. She knew this boy. He would constantly interfere with her hunts.

He dropped to the ground and scooped the little boy up. "Gohan!" The child yelled, his blue eyes happy.

Juuhachi-gou's eyes widened. Those eyes, the same as the baby and the old mans. She looked at the child. He was about 5, light lavender hair, and bright blue eyes. She flew up to the pair, a child and teenager, and stopped them from escaping.

"What's your name?" she said, looking at the five year old. The little child cuddled closer into Gohans warm arm, and looked at the older boy who then tightened his grip on the child. Seeing their uneasiness, she said,

"I just want to know his name, then I will let you two go." The boy looked at her, with soft eyes.

"Trunks."

"Good-bye Trunks." She smiled, kissed him on the forehead, and then joined her brother. "Good-bye."

She said one more time as they flew off, in the direction of Capsule Corp.

00000000000000000000000

Hehehehe, hope you liked my one-shot. Please tell me if you did. I thought about this one for a couple of minutes. We all know people or remember people for no reason at all. So, I explored this aspect a little. Hope you enjoyed.

00000000000000000000000


End file.
